Radio
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: harmless fluff. Lovino is feeling angry and upset after Antonio brings up his brother again. He goes to his room and turns his radio on. However, Antonio is wondering what he did wrong. How can he use the blasting radio to his advantage? SpaMano


_Uber-Ultra-Fluffy-Fluff. Seriously ... I was planning something like this before, but I don't have time to write the original idea so Fluff is what you get! _

_Also featuring songs I don't own, so yeah ... SpaMano for the win!  
_

* * *

**Radio **_  
_

* * *

Lovino crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. He glared out the window and sighed to himself. He and Antonio had just gotten off work and were heading over to the apartment the two shared.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" Antonio asked, pulling up to a stop light. He turned down the radio slightly.

"N-nothing, bastard. Just get us home." Antonio smiled softly, but nodded and continued the drive to their apartment.

"Oh! I forgot, Feli stopped by during my lunch break! He was bringing by some things for me~ He's so adorable! I wish he would come by more often!"

The Spaniard didn't notice the way Lovino clenched his fist. His face twisted in hurt, but he looked out the car window, glaring at the world. Why did he have to feel so insecure around the Spanish man? Why did he have to feel like second best to him? What was so special about his brother?

He sighed and zoned out, choosing to ignore the painful words of his friend. They pulled into the parking space and Lovino instantly jumped out of the car and walked up to the apartment door.

"Lovi?" Antonio frowned and ran after him, but the Italian had already locked himself behind his bedroom door, which meant Antonio had said something to upset him. He thought it over and frowned. It had to be the Feliciano thing, right? Why would Lovino get upset over that, though? He thought long and hard over it until his mind was nearly numb.

Did … Did Lovino think Antonio preferred the younger brother?

_"That was 'Somebody I Used to Know!"_ he heard a radio announcer say on Lovino's loud radio (which he usually turned on full blast when he was upset or angry,_ "Next we have-"_

Lovino would never hear him knocking on the door, nor would he even respond if it had really been the Feliciano thing that had upset him. How could he prove to the Italian that he did care about him? His emerald eyes lit up brightly and he ran for the phone. That was it!

* * *

Lovino clutched his pillow close and tried desperately to forget those painful words Antonio had muttered. His radio wasn't really helping much and he knew the neighbors would be getting home soon and were going to complain.

He let out a heartfelt sigh and blinked away the tears. Ever since their time spent together at college, Lovino had found himself steadily growing feelings for the Spanish man. Antonio had suddenly meant everything to him. It was the only reason he agreed to splitting an apartment with him!

So why couldn't Antonio see that it hurt him so much to constantly hear 'Feli this', 'Feli that', 'Oh Feli is so freaking cute!'? He buried his face into his pillow.

Maybe if he forgot … maybe if he left and made himself forget, he could move on and he wouldn't care that Antonio would never love him the same way …

_"Wasn't that nice? That was 'Call Me Maybe'. Now, we have a special request! You're on the air, go for it!"_

_"Hola! Um … my name is Antonio and I just wanted to say a little something~"_

Lovino's eyes darted to his radio in shock. What was that bastard doing?

_"Oh! A shout out?"_

_"Si! To the one person in the world I can't live without! The one person I l-love more than anyone else! I just want you to know how much I really do care for you … Lovi, I love you."_

Lovino eyes teared up and he wondered if this was all just a dream.

_"How sweet! Well, Lovi, this one goes out to you from your Antonio!"_

_'You're insecure. Don't know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or~'_

The Italian couldn't help but let out a choke of laughter at how cliché the song choice was. He listened to more of it and couldn't hide the smile. While the song annoyed him greatly, he found it unbearably sweet Antonio would do this for him.

He heard a knock at the door and he bit his lip, knowing it had to be Antonio. He slowly walked across the room and opened the door to Antonio standing in front of it with a single rose, "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou~" Antonio began to sing, taking Lovino into his arms, "Lovi, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful!"

Antonio smiled, seeing tears streaming down Lovino's face, "If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful! Oh-oh-oh, That's what makes you beautiful!"

The Spaniard began spinning Lovino around in a mock dance, holding him closely, their eyes locked intensely, "Lovi, you light up my world like nobody else …" he whispered along with the song. Lovino bit his lip and knew he was probably a mess right now.

"That's what makes you beautiful~" Antonio leaned down and pressed his lips flush against Lovino's.

_"That was 'What Makes You Beautiful'! Good luck with Lovi, Antonio! Up next is-"_

Lovino drowned the radio out, wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, deepening their kiss. They broke apart and Lovino lightly hit Antonio's chest, "You're such a cheesy bastard!"

Antonio chuckled and kissed Lovino again, "Can't help it, Lovi~ you really do light up my world~ I would be lost without you and sometimes I wish you knew that I loved you so much … I want only you … not your brother, not anyone! I'm sorry if I sounded like that earlier, but you're my Lovi~" Antonio held him close, "I love you so much! I never want you to think otherwise again!"

Lovino swallowed back his tears and pulled Antonio back down into a kiss, "I love you, too, bastard!" he felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his chest. The Italian reached over and turned off the radio. He wouldn't be needing to drown out the world anymore … well not at least for that moment~

* * *

_I seriously think it killed me to write such cheesy fluff XD_

_~Lady Pyrien  
_


End file.
